


Breaking In.

by Achievelandia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Casual Breathplay, M/M, PWP, Slight Bondage, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achievelandia/pseuds/Achievelandia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim pay a visit to 221B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking In.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any mistakes or Typos, I wrote this on my mobile :). There were italics, etc but my Google Docs app decided that it didn't like me using HTML coding so they disappeared.

"Jim, what are we doing here." the man in question did nothing but let out a short laugh, dragging Sebastian along the street and past the run-down cafe. The black door was closed and locked, not that it was a problem for Jim - he was a crimelord, crimelords didn't get anywhere unless they had basic skills like lockpicking.

Running up the stairs, still pulling Sebastian behind, Jim let out an off hand comment about the wallpaper before pushing open the main door to Sherlock's flat and stepping inside.

"You have got to be joking... he put headphones on an ornament?" Sebastian stared up at the offending article, a grimace crossing his features, making the scar across his eye more pronounced.

"Temper, temper, Sherlock." Jim muttered, fingering the handle of a knife that was embedded in the mantelpiece before pulling it out, a smirk crossing his pale pink lips, "What do you say we have some fun, Sebby?"

Sebastian turned around, seeing his boss wielding a knife, and bit his lip. Jim with knives was conjuring up images in his head that he would rather forget in Sherlock's flat. 

"Boss. Wh-" Sebastian is cut off by a knife at his throat, Jim grinning up at him. He still can't get used to how fast the man is, his slight stature belying a surprising strength and speed. There's no denying that the cold metal pressed against his throat is doing things to him; making him want to grab Jim around the waist, bite into the soft pale skin of his neck, slap that smug smile from his face, then kiss it all better.

"Bedroom." that one word has Sebastian pushing Jim backwards into Sherlock's kitchen, past the table and through the darkwood door into his room. Sebastian expected it to be obsessively clean and tidy... he was right, but he was too busy to notice; his hands were on Jim's hips, pushing him backwards towards Sherlock's neatly made bed. His fingers scrabbled to pull Jim's shirt from his trousers, aching to feel Jim's skin beneath his fingertips. Sebastian couldn't deny, he loved having Jim pressed under him, a blank canvas ripe for the picking and ready to submit. The fact that Jim would be submitting in someone else's bed... well that just made the entire thing better.

Jim's lips found Sebastian's in the tangle of limbs, his tongue brushing past Sebastian's teeth and teasing, exploring. His fingers on the side of Sebastian's neck moving in small circles, a display of intimacy that nobody else would be worthy of. The gentle brush of his bitten nails against the sensitive skin made Sebastian shiver as he carefully unbuttoned Jim's shirt.

"If you damage this suit... I will kill you, dear." Jim breathed, leaning up to brush his lips against Sebastian's ear, biting the lobe gently after his warning. 

It took Sebastian far too long to rid Jim of his shirt and jacket, leaving him in just his tie and trousers - as a typical sign of Jim, his shoes had been left in the rack by the front door. He took a second to watch his boss, bared on the bed and waiting; skin too pale and begging to be bitten and reddened by attention. Letting out a low growl, Sebastian latched his teeth onto Jim's neck, licking the skin gently. He traced bites and kisses down Jim's chest, tonguing his nipples roughly before moving on and leaving Jim to whine at the loss of contact. 

His fingers soon found Jim's belt, tugging gently at the leather and letting it fall away. Jim's trousers slipped down his legs and Jim gasped as the cold air hit him. 

"No boxers? Kinky." Sebastian smirked and dipped his head to bite gently at Jim's thigh, making him spread his legs with a low moan. The soft whimpers coming from his boss as fingers, teeth, tongue ran across flesh made his head spin as he imagined his name falling from Jim's lips. Soon, he promised himself, grinning.

Jim's eyes had fluttered closed at some point but they snapped open as he felt a hot wetness pressing against him. "Sebastian. W-what the fuck are you doing?" he gasped, his back arching into the strange sensation.

Sebastian said nothing, simply humming gently. Jim's head was spinning as Sebastian's tongue pushed inside his body, stretching him in the most amazing way. The warm wetness made Jim want to tear his hair out; he settled for wrapping his arms around himself and digging his nails into his back, letting out a soft whimper occasionally as Sebastian pressed a little deeper but otherwise trying his hardest to remain silent. He had never felt anything quite like what Sebastian was doing and he didn't want his sniper to know how close he was to coming already simply from this.

"Jim." Sebastian breathed, moving up his boss' body and pressing their lips together, "I know I turn you on. You don't have to hide it."

Sebastian's hand brushed over the flushed skin of his chest, slipping down to wrap around his cock, stroking gently. "Oh... God..." Jim let out a moan, "Sebby, fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Right here, in Sherlock's bed."

Sebastian growled, grabbing the discarded knife, "You don't get to make demands today, sir." the knife bit into Jim's skin, pulling a whimper from his lips. Jim couldn't see what Sebastian was doing but from the look on his face, Jim wouldn't like it. Jim's hip burned as Sebastian continued to carve him up, cutting deeper and going over the previous marks, causing Jim to let out a strangled cry.

The sniper moved down Jim's body, examining his handiwork. "What do you think, boss?" 

Jim glanced down; seeing Sebastian's tongue, coated red with his blood, tracing the letters 'SM' cut into his skin. In a moment of rage he lashes out, the back of his hand catching Sebastian across the cheek and knocking his head to the side. "How dare you! How dare you mark me! You are mine, not the other way around."

Dropping back onto the bed as a wave of pain rolled over him, Jim found himself digging his fingers into the wounds. He had to admit that Sebastian's possessiveness was strangely exciting.

Sebastian's tongue dug deep into the wound, pulling the sides apart and making Jim's back arch into the sensation, a low whine of pain slipping from him as he bit his lip, fingers lacing into Sebastian's hair. Sebastian smirked; pulling Jim's hands from his hair and pinning them together, he removed his boss' tie, wrapping it around his wrist before dragging him around and fastening him to the headboard.

"Can't have you enjoying yourself too much, can we." Sebastian breathed, lacing his own fingers into Jim's hair. The smaller man pulled and fought, yelling profanities at his second and kicking out. Sebastian ignored him, pinning hid legs underneath him before bringing the knife to bear again. He licked his lips at the sight of the thin red lines criss-crossing Jim's pale skin, blood seeping out to form a small pool in the centre of his chest. "I know you're going to love this..." Sebastian breathed sadly into Jim's heaving chest.

"I guess I'm just going to have to try and love it even more." Jim stopped his protests at Sebastian's statement, watching his second with impish glee.

"Come on, Sebastian. What's wrong? Too scared to give old Jim what for?" the criminal tugged at his restraints and writhed underneath the sniper but there was no fight there; Jim was teasing Sebastian, trying to make him snap. The worst thing was, it was working.

Sebastian let out a low growl, digging his thumb into the perfectly carved letters on Jim's hip - that he would no doubt get in trouble for later. He pressed their lips together, swallowing every pretty little whimper of pain before shifting his position slightly. Settling between Jim's legs and letting his hands roam down the pale body pressed underneath him, Sebastian smirked. Pressing a single digit into his boss, he savoured the gasp of shock, slipping into a steady pace set to tease. He was making sure that Jim would regret his choice to bring Sebastian here.

"How are you still... fuck... wearing clothes?"

Sebastian laughed, pressing another finger into his boss and stretching him carefully - the man may have been irritating but the last thing the sniper wanted to do was hurt him like that, it was tantamount to rape and while Jim wasn't above that, Sebastian was.

Feeling satisfied, Sebastian gave Jim's prostate a quick stroke before removing his fingers entirely.

"Fuck! What the fuck did you-" the back of Sebastian's hand crossing his cheek silenced Jim. There was a strange anger building inside him from all of the things that Sebastian was doing; he had no right to treat Jim like this! Jim was the king, the master criminal, the boss and yet here was his second, beating him like a misbehaving whore! Jim's train of thought hit the end of the line, however, when he felt Sebastian pressing against him, slipping past that ring of muscle and burying himself deep inside the smaller man, who let out a low keening moan at the feeling if being filled to bursting. He had to admit, Sebastian was the best lay he'd ever had, and that wasn't an exaggeration; the man could fuck. 

Peering down his own body and seeing Sebastian's scarred chest exposed, his muscles stretching and twisting as he leaned over to bite at Jim's throat, drew an appreciative smirk from the criminal as he waited for Sebastian to move. When he didn't, Jim shifted his hips slightly in an attempt to make him move, the only thing he got was a slap across the cheek for his trouble. Sebastian shifted slightly some time later, changing his angle to press into Jim's prostate. His back arched into Sebastian's chest as the sniper settled himself again, Jim's entire body begging beneath him.

"Sebastian, please. Please, I need you..." the cry that Jim gave when Sebastian began to move wasn't even human, more of a desperate growling plea of thanks combined with a pained whimper and edged with the kind of relief that only this could bring.

Sebastian's grip on Jim's unmarked hip was hard enough to bruise as he thrust into Jim, pointedly avoiding his prostate. He wanted this to last for as long as possible, and the only rule he had set himself was that Jim had to come before he did, which would piss Jim off no doubt. 

Leaning down, running one hand around Jim's ribs and savouring the tightly stretched skin, he breathed into his ear, "Do you like that, boss? Do you like having me inside you, fucking you senseless? You're such a dirty little whore, you know that boss."

Jim's head fell back into the pillow, letting out a moan and begging Sebastian to let him come, to fuck him properly rather than just being a complete cocktease. Sebastian was happy to oblige, this time, happy with making his boss beg for him. As Sebastian changed his angle slightly, Jim's eyes snapped open.

"Oh fuck, Sebastian!" wrapping his hand around Jim's neck, Sebastian slipped a hand down to his cock, stroking him roughly. Jim's breath was coming in gasps, restricted by Sebastian's tight grip on his throat; everything was just a little too sharp, a little too sensetive, a little too real for Jim to cope with. He came across their stomachs, virtually screaming Sebastian's name. The sniper followed soon after, his come coating Jim's insides and making, hot and sticky. Strangely, the criminal didn't feel dirty, as he usually did after letting Sebastian take control.

"Fuck, that was amazing..." Sebastian breathed, reaching up with one hand to release Jim's restraints before collapsing beside him in Sherlock's bed.

Jim hummed his agreement, curling into Sebastian, mindful of his new mark. He would deal with that later, for now... sleep. And maybe he would borrow Sherlock's shower, too.


End file.
